Kazuki Takumi
Kazuki is a Shinigami in the Bleach Channel RPG. His Rper is Cloud X. He is the Captain of the Thirteenth Division. Appearance Physical Stature: :Height: 5'9" :Weight: 180 lbs :Hair: Black :Eyes: Blue Kazuki is often placed high amongst the candidates of “Most Attractive Captain”, despite his lack of personal upkeep. Kazuki is nearly always equipped with stubble around his chin and spiked-back unkempt hair. Thanks to an injury he suffered during his time as a soul within Rukongai, Kazuki wears a navy blue eye patch over his right eye and also sports a matching headband as well. Slender and athletic, Kazuki is most interested in shaping his body to suit his Mugen Ittōryu style rather than bothering with fixing his hair. The culmination of features gives him a rugged look which may explain his high votes. After finally becoming captain, Kazuki decided that the stardard shihakushō and Captain's haori were a bit too...confining, thus came the sleeveless customization and a navy blue to the underside of his haori. Another of his distinguishing features is his tendency to wear a normal katana and a dagger on his person as well. The second katana and the knife are not his zanpakutou, but are still spirit weapons made from the Twelfth Division. Personality Kazuki is, honestly, quite the lackadaisical person. He's not one for long, drawn-out tasks or conversation, and would honestly love nothing more than to lay back and enjoy a nice woman and cup of hot Sake. Kazuki is known to weasel his way out of his mundane duties, instead dumping them on his subordinates. However, he did not become a shinigami for nothing. Kazuki's motivation lies in his love for people. Putting aside his lazy tendencies, he is very dutiful when it comes to the protection of his allies and humanity. He believes that existence is about living freely and without worry and only through protecting the people that bring happiness can that be maintained. Kazuki takes his duty as a protector of the human realm very seriously. In Kazuki’s perspective; “the life of a human is already hard enough…no need to make it worse with letting some hollow eat them.” The only thing he takes as seriously as his duty to Earth’s denizens is his swordsmanship. Kazuki is very competitive when it comes to mastery of the blade. Swordplay is his passion and he loves to set himself against worthy opponents to test his own skill. History Early Years: Mid 17th to Early 20th Century Kazuki's background is nothing of epic proportion. He, like every other denizen of Soul Society, died at some point or another, and began his afterlife in Rukongai. Kazuki has no memory of his past life, nor does he long for it. He resided within the forty-fifth district of East Rukongai, and it didn't take long for him to blend into the flow of things. It was during the first hundred years of his time in Rukongai that he met his late-master: Yukimura Hoshi. Yukimura spotted the latent talent within Kazuki and began to train him in the way of the sword. Kazuki absorbed the techniques and quickly found a passion for swordplay. For him, simply holding a sword was like home. Yukimura’s dojo was in decline thanks to roaming bandits and hooligans who had been tormenting the area, and Yukimura alone simply wasn’t enough to stand against them all. The addition of Kazuki Takumi, however, began to tip the scale. Kazuki, a rambunctious young man in his own right, gathered many people around him during his time learning the blade and so many began to follow suit in learning under Yukimura Hoshi. The small dojo of twenty or so became family to Kazuki. His skill soon became something of note within East Rukongai, and brought many challengers to him who would then dedicate themselves to Hoshi’s tutelage. This also brought along the raiders who plagued the districts. During a duel, the criminals attempted to side-swipe Kazuki but was felled by Yukimura Hoshi. This erupted into an all-out battle between the members of Hoshi’s dojo and the, more numerous, bandits. Kazuki and his peers won the battle but not without lost. Many of Kazuki’s peers had been fatally wounded or would be unable to take up the sword again. Even Kazuki himself had lost his right eye. The most devastating blow, however, was the death of Yukimura Hoshi, who had protected Kazuki from a death strike from behind. Kazuki, pained by the death of his family, began to wander Rukongai alongside the few who remained of his comrades. They skirted between the fiftieth and sixtieth districts and turned their blades on any who chose to spill innocent blood. It was during this point that Kazuki began to make his name and began using two blades saying that he would continue to carry the blade of his master as it embodied not only Hoshi but the fallen members of the dojo. Having felled many enemies with his dual-bladed style he’s gained the nickname: Tsurugi Maesutoro (Sword Maestro). The Monochrome War: 1910 to 1930 Kazuki’s skill continued to grow and soon he found himself hunting down the Kenpachi to take his name and truly become the greatest swordsman Soul Society has ever known. Powers & Abilities Natural Skills Unique Skills Faction Skills Zanpakutō Ittouissen :Ittouissen (or "Itsou" for short) is only different from an asauchi by its hilt. The hilt is two inches longer and about an inch thinner than a normal one, and the tsuba is all white leaving the menuki a obsidian black. Shikai :Release Phrase: :Form: :Special Ability: Bankai :Form: :Special Ability: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Captains Category:Serving Faction Leaders Category:Serving Captains Category:Second-Era RP Category:Cloud X Characters